<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Scandal in Ketterdam by Sarai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045040">A Scandal in Ketterdam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai/pseuds/Sarai'>Sarai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted comedy anyway!, Comedy, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai/pseuds/Sarai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesper comes across a prime bit of gossip in the Ketterdam Chronicle. He absolutely must share this with Wylan... eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Scandal in Ketterdam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little prompted fic I'd posted to tumblr a while back. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Somebody’s been naughty,” Jesper singsonged.</p><p>Wylan sat with his legs tucked under him on the settee, writing out a story that had been growing in his mind. It began with long, slow, soft notes, so soft and patterned with rests that they sounded almost like practice. Then it rose in an understated crescendo with an abrupt interruption for quicker, shorter notes. He had just reached a point at which he would add staccato piano accompaniment when Jesper arrived.</p><p>Wylan looked up from his work. Whatever Jesper had done… it would be okay. They would take care of the inevitable outcome of Jesper’s sometimes unfortunate sense of humor.</p><p>Setting aside his manuscript paper, Wylan asked, “Am I going to have to pay bribes?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jesper said, enjoying himself far too much.</p><p>“Make a public apology?”</p><p>“Most certainly.” He rocked on his heels, a newspaper held like a trophy in his hands.</p><p>Sensing this game wouldn’t end easily, Wylan asked, “Should I skip to the finale and take away your desserts now?”</p><p>Jesper’s grin was so wide it almost looked painful. “Oh, my sweet merchling. You are losing your desserts today.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jesper brandished his paper. Then he sprawled out on the settee and began reading aloud: “Chaos erupted in the Council chambers today—this is from the Ketterdam Chronicle, by the way—chaos erupted in the Council chambers today when young Councilman Wylan Van Eck, a proven naughty boy, rose from his seat to assault Councilman Dryden.”</p><p>“The Chronicle does not call me a naughty boy,” Wylan objected, blushing hotly because he knew what the article was about—and he had indeed gotten into a fistfight with Karl Dryden. That didn’t stop him settling against Jesper.</p><p>Jesper wrapped an arm around Wylan, resettled, and continued to read: “Blah, blah, no lasting damage, blah, blah, blah, reasons unknown, blah, blah, how will this impact the important work of our illustrious Merchant Council?” The Chronicle wouldn’t have outright demeaned the Council. They too easily could have the paper shut down. Qualifying that Wylan was “young” was daring by their standards!</p><p>Wylan’s blush only heated as Jesper read through the article. He had rather hoped not to have to revisit yesterday’s events. He had been so stupid, so impulsive, so easily manipulated! And he had deserved the crack on the head Dryden delivered. None of which was to say it wasn’t deserved, because…</p><p>“He had it coming,” Wylan muttered, “the rotten podge.”</p><p>“Oooh, violence and bad language!” Jesper teased. After a moment’s quiet, more seriously, he asked, “Did he hurt you, love?”</p><p>“I started it.”</p><p>Wylan truly had; the Chronicle had that piece correct. Wylan threw the first punch. In another sense, though, it was entirely Dryden’s fault. He goaded Wylan—and although he knew punching was wrong, and although he got what he expected as a scrawny 16-year-old with no fighting experience getting into a scuffle with a grown man, Wylan didn’t regret it.</p><p>Karl Dryden was still a rotten podge.</p><p>Jesper tilted Wylan’s face up and kissed him. “Whatever Dryden said, he deserved it.”</p><p>“He did,” Wylan agreed, grateful for Jesper. For so many reasons, he was grateful for Jesper.</p><p>“Aw, I knew it! You were fighting to defend my honor!”</p><p>Wylan mumbled, “So are you going to share your dessert with me?” Since he would be missing his, of course!</p><p>Jesper only laughed and gave him a cuddle to encourage this entirely wrong behavior. “I would hate to encourage such untoward behavior.”</p><p>Wylan scoffed. He laced his fingers through Jesper's. “You love it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>